A conventional lock with a flexible cable 61 is disclosed in FIG. 11 and generally includes a case 6 with a combination unit is exposed from an outside of the case 6 so as to open an opening 621 such that a free end 611 of the flexible cable 61 can be disengaged from the opening 621. A recess 62 is in communication with the opening 621 and the free end 611 includes a groove so that when the groove is engaged with a periphery of the recess 62, the enlarged end of the free end 611 is restrained in the recess 62. When the user wants to unlock the lock, he has to dial the combination unit by one hand and pulls the cable flexible cable 61 to remove from the opening 621. In other words, it requires two hands to operate the lock and this is inconvenient for the users in some situations.
The present invention intends to provide a cable lock that includes an operation button which is pressed to allow the free end of the flexible cable to disengage from the opening of the cable lock. The cable lock can be locked by only one hand.